


Rising

by Astriferous (NiisanSavior)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, Knotting, Little comfort, M/M, Other, Pregnancy Kink, bad things happen to smokescreen, i have no idea what to tag this, uh, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiisanSavior/pseuds/Astriferous
Summary: Smokescreen was taken by Predaking during a patrol, and things just get worse from there.





	1. Danger

**Author's Note:**

> originally this was like 4 chapters but i lost steeaam so have the 2 chapters i did finish!

Bumblebee's didn't fully process the pain jolting through his system's until his back smashed against a rock, letting out a yell of nothing but static.

He fell to the dusty, dirty ground, groaning as more warnings popped up in his vision. His optics reset desperately, trying to keep track of all his injuries, There was no way his door-wings weren't smashed by now. He slowly picked himself off the ground, ignoring the burning pain across his chassis and the warnings his system's continued to send. He couldn't give up now, he _needed_ to get up.

He had to find Smokescreen.

The Predacon had ambushed the two while they were on a routine scouting mission, neither had any way of seeing it coming. The yellow scout had been knocked away by the mechanical beast's powerful tail, thrown away from his struggling friend.

Bumblebee's helm snaps up as he hears a shriek, optics resetting once more as he sees the Predacon towering over Smokescreen, one claw pressing down on the 'bot's chassis, pinning him to the ground. Smokescreen turned, optics wide and full of panic as he found Bumblebee's battered frame.

"BEE!!" He cried out, a servo reaching out desperately for him. The Predacon let out another roar, claw slamming down on the side of Smokescreen helm. Then, in one smooth motion, Smokescreen was lifted from the ground and held in the jaws of the beast. The bot laid limply, knocked into stasis after the last hit.

Bee let out a series of loud, panicked beeping as he lifted his transformed servo, his blaster shooting at the dragon. The Predacon barely reacted beyond flinching, growling around Smokescreen.

Bumblebee pushed past his pain to run towards the Predacon. The beast only huffed and turned, running off and jumping into the air, wings beating powerfully in the desert air. Bumblebee shot pitifully at the fleeing 'Con, watching his friend disappear with him.

The scout made a desperate, angry sound as he activated his comm link, in contact now with Ratchet. The medic tried to get the scout to calm down over his static-filled beeps, finally just calling for a ground bridge.

Bee sprinted through the bridge, mind only focused on one mission; finding Smokescreen.

Smokescreen groaned as he slowly awoke, his system notifying him of self-repairs and damage done. He slowly opens his optics, resetting them to remove any static, before gasping and trying to push himself off the ground in panic.

He only stumbled, landing flat on his aft, thrown completely off-balance. He scrambled back, memories of his previous fight returning in his mind as he took in his surroundings.

He was deep in a cave of some sort, perhaps even an abandoned energon mine. The floor and walls were made up of rock and loose dirt. He tried to activate his comm in a desperate call for help, only to let out a frustrated whine as his systems informed him of his comm link being severely damaged.

"Okay, Smokey, think.." He mumbled, pushing himself back onto his pedes shakily. He has to steady himself on the rock wall behind him. He squinted. The sun was filtering in just enough light for him to be able to look around. Yeah, there was absolutely nothing of use here, spare for maybe a large rock for a weapon. Smokescreen seriously didn't think he'd be able to pick up a rock and make use of it in his currently state.

The cave went dark for a moment as the sun was momentarily blocked. When Smokescreen could see again, the Predacon was right in front of him.

Smokescreen let out a startled cry, slipping from the wall and falling on his aft once again. To his shock, the Predacon begun to transform in front of him.

Now, the Predacon revealed that his dragon alt-mode was not the only form he could take. His piercing yellow eyes trained on Smokescreen.

Smokescreen's intake gaped open, unsure how to react. The Predacon spoke first;

"Autobot," He starts, taking a step towards Smokescreen. The young 'bot tried to scramble back, but hit the rock wall. The 'con continued to close the gap between the two, until he was kneeling over Smokescreen, their faces uncomfortably close. Smokescreen focused on not flinching away.

"My name is Predaking." The beast continues. Smokescreen lets out another yell as his leg is grabbed onto his thigh. His claws scraped against Smokescreen's paint.

"Waitwaitwait-" Smokescreen panicked, one servo pushing against the King's chassis, the other gripping his wrist. "Please don't kill me, I swear I don't know anything about what happened to your species, I-!"

The autobot promptly stopped as he realized Predaking was... sniffing him, inhaling deeply near his neck. The Predaking let out a small bark of laughter, moving back to stare at the frightened young race car.

"Why would I kill the one 'bot that will bring back my species?"

Smokescreen's optics widened, before letting out a startled yelp as his leg is pulled up by Predaking, the bottom half of his body completely off the ground now. The idea of what the 'Con was going to do to him didn't fully sink in until he felt sharp claws pry at the edge of his interface panel.

"Open." The King commands. "Or I will open it for you."

"I.." Smokescreen struggles to sort through his thoughts, shouting in a desperate, terrified protest;

"But, I still have my seals!"

The Predaking comes back into Smokescreen's vision, grinning.

"I know."

Smokescreen screams as his interface panel is ripped off, his system sending more warning messages and pain shooting through his sensors. He tries to kick away the beast, but only finds his other pede grabbed, his legs spread even wider, his valve and depressurized spike now in full view. He scrambled to grab onto whatever he could on the ground and only found pebbles and dirt.

The Predaking rumbled lowly, bringing his face-plates close to Smokescreen's valve. He inhaled deeply again, before licking over the bot's puffy valve lips. He continued the motion, stopping to play with his anterior node. His long glossa slipped into his unused valve. He felt the autobot's seal just barely beyond the valve opening, slick with lube that was slowly dribbling out through it. Predaking grunted appreciatively, feeling his carrier shake and writhe helplessly beneath him.

He had been stalking his young prey for a few weeks now. Predaking knew he was perfect, young and naive but strong-willed. Sealed still, nonetheless, and at the perfect age for peak fertility. The most ideal mate to bring his species back from extinction. He moved away from the now dripping valve, seeing his mate's spike had pressurized now. Predaking looked at his carrier's face. He had coolant dripping down his face, small panicked noises escaping his intake.

"P-Please don't.." Smokescreen tries again, only earning a growl in return.

"You _will_ bring back my brethren." Is all he says before Smokescreen hears the _snick_ of an interface panel retracting.

The Predaking lined his spike against the folds of Smokescreen's valve, grinding against him slowly, making sure his mate would see the impressive size of his spike, paying extra attention to the anterior node. Smokescreen choked on his glossa, optics widening in disbelief. "No way.." He giggles hysterically, fearfully. "That's not going to fit, there's no way-"

"We'll make it fit." Predaking only quickens his actions.

"No, no you won't, it'll break me-" Smokescreen let out a pathetic noise as he felt a claw spread his valve lips slowly, feeling lubricant leak out from his valve slowly. Predaking smirked as he kept his valve spread open with his servos, drinking in the sight of his mate's wet seal, the lubricant spilling from his valve, and the pulsating biolights he could see past the seal. More coolant spilled from his Queen's optics. "You can't-"

"Yes. I can." Predaking reassures his mate. "You will bear my sparklings. Nothing you say or do can change this." He growls. "Your going to be my Queen and we will lead a new generation of Predacons." He presses his spike against Smokescreen's valve, pressing in just an inch, making Smokescreen hiss.

"Nothing will take this away from me."

Smokescreen shrieked as Predaking pushed past his seal in one smooth motion, the seal breaking and the painful stretch of the Kings' spike filling his sensors.

The Predaking wasted no pounded away into the small mech, groaning at the tightness of his previously sealed valve.

"You were saving yourself for this.." The Predaking moans lowly, continuing his brutal thrusts. Smokescreen shook his head, crying out. He hadn't had a real reason that he was still sealed, but it was _definitely_ not for this. "Perfect little mech, waiting for me. For us, for our sparklings." He growled. He felt the young autobot’s valve constrict around him, every thrust followed by a obscene squelching sound from the amount of lubricant gathered in his valve. His charge was building quickly, denta sinking into the side of Smokescreen’s neck possessively, feeling him flinch away. Predaking licked the energon he drew away, adjusting his hold on Smokescreen’s hips to gain a better angle. His spike hit against the entrance to his gestation chamber with every thrust, a reminder of his ultimate goal is.

"Ah, _ah-_" Smokescreen continued screaming in despair and agony, his struggling to get away from the large 'Con renewed. He bit his glossa hard enough to draw energon. He sobbed in unwanted pleasure as Predaking moved one servo down to rub against his anterior node, his thick spike pressing and rubbing against his previously unexplored ceiling nodes in all the painfully _right_ ways. He jerked his hips up, either chasing the small pleasure he could gain or away from the pain. His spike bobbed in the air, ignored. The Predaking ran a claw over Smokescreen's sensitive vents, before going back to a tight grip on his hips, scratching away paint as he slammed his spike into the Autobot's valve a few more times, before groaning as he finished in his valve. Predaking allowed his breeding protocols to take over as he felt his spike expand at the base, before forcing his knot into Smokescreen's already stretched valve. The bot let out one more distressed cry, before falling squirming at the feeling of the Predaking's transfluids entering his gestation chamber. He tried again to jerk his hips away from the beast, making both of them groan in pain.

"My knot is not done yet." Predaking growled lowly, one claw running over Smokescreen's coolant stained cheeks.

Smokescreen gasped as he felt cool servo's run over his heated spike. "Although, it would be cruel to leave my mate in this state, unsatisfied." He gently ran his servo's over his spike, before grasping it and pumping it, picking up speed as he continued. Smokescreen only whined as he finally overloaded, although weakly. Predaking rumbled as his mate's valve clenched and fluttered over his spike.

Smokescreen gasped again as Predaking pulled him close to his chassis, before rolling over to Smokescreen could lay more comfortably while still having a spike buried inside him, filling him with fluid. He fidgeted uncomfortably as he felt his gestation chamber kick into gear for the first time. He sobs quietly, his situation now more clear than ever. The beast took his seals, he’s is going to get him _sparked_. Smokescreen attempts to access his comm again, stifling his groan of frustration as he’s only met with warnings and static. His fellow autobots don’t even know where he is, he’s going to be stuck with this beast for who knows how long-

His vents try to cool his overheated frame, but a thin layer of dust and dirt filled them, leaving him with no reliable way to cool down. He continued shifting as Predaking wrapped his servos around him, one hand petting his helm, the other possessively grabbing onto his doorwing.

Predaking purred lowly as he wondered how his mate would look filled to the brim with fluids, how he'd look fat with his young. He pet his young mate's helm, feeling him shiver. He continued to pet him until the young bot feel into a restless sleep.

Predaking hummed contently as his knot continued to pump his mate full, ecstatic thinking about his species and his new, wonderful mate.


	2. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Predaking "bonds" with his mate, a rescue ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there were supposed to be like 2 follow up chapters to this buut as stated before i ran outta steam. if you got any questions on how this could've ended just comment em lol

Smokescreen groaned as he felt Predaking slip out from his valve, grimacing as transfluids and lubricant dribbling out of his valve and pooled around his aft. He huffed, turning to glare up at the Predacon.

The dragon-esque Cybertronian had interfaced with Smokescreen _several_ times than the first night. Smokescreen wasn't quite sure exactly how long he'd been here now, the sun had faded a few times but he honestly couldn't be bothered to keep count.

_Especially since he'll probably be here long enough to lose count eventually._

Smokescreen shook his head, trying to clear himself of his thoughts. No, his team would find him. They wouldn't just.. let this happen to him. They'll burst through here any day now, and he'll be sent back to their base, their _home_.

He decided to stop thinking about it before he started to cry again, pushing himself so he was sitting. He was currently on top of a "nest" Predaking had brought him. It was nothing more than a base of thin metal, topped with copious amounts of leaves. It was leagues more comfortable than the dirt ground he laid on before, but with Predaking sleeping with him every night and without being able to leave the bed, he didn't find much joy in the nest.

Predaking looked down at him, smirking. "You're getting bigger." He purrs, proudly. He ran a servo over Smokescreen's stomach, feeling the definite "bump" where the gestation chamber is, overfilled with more transfluid than it can convert into energy. "I cannot wait until I see the first sparkling appear."

"You wish." Smokescreen bites back. Maybe it wasn't the most _clever_ insult, but it did it's point, showing his defiance. Predaking's servo continued to massage over the bump, eyes moving to lock with Smokescreen's.

"Where are your autobot friends?" He asks, voice smooth. Smokescreen freezes, shock running through his circuits.

"It is unlikely that they are looking for you, my Queen. Especially as it has been this long."

Smokescreen lets out an indignant growl as he tries to process these words. His immediate response was to deny such claims, of course they're looking for him, they had to be looking for him- before he started to think it over more. Smokescreen had no dependable way to tell time down here, what if it really had been orns? He's still new to the group and they have limited resources as it is, so what if it was easier to just chalk his disappearance off to death by the Predacon? What if Bumblebee couldn't find his way back and they decided they should fuel their resources to finding him?

Smokescreen turned away from the beast, grimacing as he felt Predaking's tongue lavish the side of his helm.

"My Queen.." He rumbles, leaving Smokescreen to keen, never before feeling so helpless.

He's not so sure of his rescue anymore.

-

Smokescreen gasps in pain as he feels the knot fill him again, groaning as Predaking purrs over his frame. His stomach is now noticeably larger, gestation tank filled to the absolute brim a few cycles back. Smokescreen whimpers as Predaking settles over him, realizing this knot would be one of the longer ones. He tries to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of the stretch and the fluid entering him and closes his optics, ready to attempt to sleep until he can move again-

His thoughts end when he hears a startled beep.

Smokescreen lets out a squeak of surprise, helm shooting up to search the cave as Predaking growls lowly at the intruder. Bumblebee steps into view, his blasters formed. He beeps again, low and angry as the Predaking carefully picks up Smokescreen (He whines as his knot shifts inside him-) and presses him close to his body, trying to shield him away from the autobot.

Smokescreen lets out a pained, breathy "Bee.." as one of his servos stretches out towards the yellow mech, a desperate pleading action, begging that the scout rescue him. The Predacon lets out a louder warning growl as his body wraps around Smokescreen's, a possessive motion that hides his exposed mate.

Bumblebee beeps into his comm link now, optics glancing from Smokescreen (It made his spark ache as he saw how utterly defeated his friend looked-) and Predaking (Hot white fury ran through his system, blasters just itching to drive a hole through his helm for the hurt Smokescreen and he had gone through-)

Soon, the remaining autobots caught up to Bee. He heard his teammates gasp as they took in the situation in front of them. Multiple EM fields slowly morphed into horror around them.

Smokescreen flinched away, sobbing as he felt his teammates EM's surround him. They thought he was _disgusting._

The Predaking noticed his mates distress, pulling him even closer and roars in fury, his chest lighting up as he began to charge fire deep in his chassis.

This snapped Optimus out of his own daze, staring directly up at the beat. "Predacon, release my autobot." He demands. "There is no need to escalate this further."

"My name is Predaking." He snaps, baring his fangs, "And he is not yours. None of you will take my Queen away." He growl.

The Autobots were all taken aback by this claim. Optimus's optics widen in surprise. Predaking continues.

"He will bear my sparklings soon, and a new generation of Predacons will emerge." Predaking snarls as Smokescreen whimpers against his chest, writhing as he's moved uncomfortably on Predaking's spike, His vents hitched as claws pet his helm.

"... And none of you will take him away from me." The King finished, chest glowing a bright orange and fire sparking out from his mouth.

"Bumblebee, reach Smokescreen!" Was all Optimus ordered as he ducked away from the fire, others following suite.

Bee had activated the phase shifter even before Optimus even issued his order, the fire passing through him harmlessly. He rushes the two, turning off his phase shifter as he reaches to grab onto Smokescreen's servo. He reactivates the phase shifter and this time Smokescreen is pulled under the effects too. He slips off Predaking's spike harmlessly. Smokescreen lets out a pained sob as Bumblebee tugged him away from the beast, who growled at the loss but was distracted by the other Autobot's shooting at him.

Bumblebee activated his comm link, pulling Smokescreen's arm over his shoulders to stablize the mech. He beeped the signal to Ratchet, pulling Smokescreen behind a rock. He can hear the battle still raging on in the background, Predaking still snarling at his teammates.

Finally, the groundbridge appeared. Bee beeped encouragingly at Smokescreen, who still looked dazed. He pulled his arm over his shoulders again and pulled him through the groundbridge.

The moment Smokescreen saw the familiar lights of the base, something in him just snapped. He leaned heavily against Bee, coolant spilling from his optics as Bumblebee let out a worried warble as Smokescreen broke down in front of him. He slowly sank to his knees, Bee supporting him all the way down, calling out for Ratchet as Smokescreen clutched one of Bee's servo's in one hand and his spark chamber with the other.

He was _home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smokescreen sweetheart im sorry lol
> 
> "wait how does the phase shifter work here" uh you can share a shift if you hold onto someone or smth like that lol

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw.. smokescreen deserves more fics
> 
> this is sorta old too oops


End file.
